


Toast

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Friend Fiction My Friends Didn't Necessarily Want or Need [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Fem!Fritz, Fem!Mike, Gen, Guy ponytails, I'm Fem!Fritz and Enderstars/Nalisha is fem!Mike, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent's toaster breaks and Nalisha comes home from work. Lode's being a forceful mother figure to Vince, and he decides to listen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enderstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderstars/gifts).



> Look, Stampy Dragon! We're adults and Roommates and shturff.
> 
> I ship Izent like freaking FedEx. Thre IZENT a choice in the matter. HAHAHAHAHA!!! *Maniacly laughing whilst being carried away*

Nalisha Michaels is tired. Just because she's the Night Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria doesn't mean she doesn't need sleep. That's the exact reason WHY she needs sleep. So when she opens the door to her apartment to hear Lodaya Fritz and Vincent the Purple yelling at each other in her kitchen, she sighs in resignation and hangs her security cap on the hat hooks for once... ...Again. Lode will need it when she goes to be a Day Guard in half an hour. As the door shuts behind her, the two semi-adults rush to her.  
Vincent points at the blondie next to him. "Lode stole my toast!!"  
Lode shoves the purple-haired man. "I put those slices of bread in the toaster of my own free will. Shuddup, Vip." The two start squabbling again.  
Nalisha sighs. "Vince, can't you just use YOUR toaster? You LITERALLY live right next to us."  
Vincent makes a pouty face. "My toaster is broken."  
She stares at him for a few moments. "How the frick do you break a toaster?"  
"Very carefully," Lode says. "...NOT."  
Mentally face-palming, Nalisha decides she is done with this crap. "Both of you are idiots. Now, Vincent, Lode, I know you two have some jobs to get to. So can you please get ready and leave? I need to take a nap. Talk it out between the two of you. Good night!"  
As she walks over to her room, she hears a muffled "Good morning to you, too!" from Vincent. She face-plants on the bed and goes to sleep.  
~~~~~~~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY SLEEP~~~~~~~  
Nalisha slowly wakes up to the mid-morning sun. She yawns and goes back to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast. But, surprise, surprise, breakfast has already been made for her. She studies the plates, confused. One is upside down on top of another, keeping what ever is in between them warm. There's a sticky note on the top plate that says, _Dear Lisha, Sorry about earlier. Here's a token for your forgiveness. Love, Vince. <3_  
Nalisha takes the top plate off and smiles. Another sticky note is stuck on the other side. _I forced him to do it. Don't trust him in any way, shape, or form. From, Lode_  
On the plate lie two pieces of perfectly buttered toast.


End file.
